inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 336
The Mountain Man is the 336th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Summary *Gakusanjin gives Inuyasha and the group some crystals of demonic energy, which will aid them in locating the nulling stone, thus helping them find Naraku. *Kohaku kills Kochō and Asuka, and is then confronted by Kikyō, who senses that he is an underling of Naraku. Synopsis *Gakusanjin demands that Inuyasha and friends tell him where Naraku is, or he will kill them. Once again Inuyasha explains that they aren't allies of Naraku, they're looking for him too. Miroku recalls that Gakusanjin said his precious nulling stone was taken from him by Naraku. The monk asks what the stone does exactly. The mountain man replies that it is what allows him to sleep, and transforms him into an ordinary mountain. It shields him against his own demonic power and thus allows him to become pacified. He explains that it obliterates all signs of his demonic energy, so his enemies cannot find him and he doesn't have to get involved with pointless battles. This explanation starts to worry the group, especially Kagura, who is eavesdropping on the whole conversation. If Naraku is able to shield his energy, he'd be able to hide himself completely. *Inuyasha asks Gakusanjin what the stone looks like, what color it is, and if it has a scent. He says he'll get the stone back, but Gakusanjin doesn't believe him, thinking he's just going to steal the nulling stone once he has it. The mountain man says "You said you don't know where Naraku is, correct? Then that just makes you a nuisance." The living mountain starts to attack Inuyasha, and the half-demon draws his Tessaiga, blasting away with the windscar. When the dust fades, it's shown that Inuyasha missed on purpose. Scoffing, Inuyasha tells the others they should just go because Gakusanjin won't help them anyway. Curious, the mountain man asks Inuyasha why he purposely missed and spared his life. Miroku answers that Naraku is their only true enemy. He also says that when they finally kill Naraku, they'll get back the nulling stone and return it to him. *Now feeling he has a reason to trust them, the mountain man gives the group some crystals of demonic energy. He says that when they are near the nulling stone, the power within the crystals will vanish. If they move away from the stone, the energy will reappear. The crystals will be integral to finding Naraku, though Inuyasha isn't so optimistic, because finding Naraku was already difficult, now it might as well be impossible. *Meanwhile, Kagura ponders to herself as she leaves the scene. She thinks that Naraku must have taken the nulling stone to keep The Infant hidden away. *Kohaku receives new orders from Naraku: Go help Kanna. Kohaku is anxious about this, because the infant is probably with Kanna, and according to Kagura, if they can kill the infant, then Naraku will die. Kohaku then spots Kochō and Asuka in the sky, and the Saimyōshō signal him to kill the two shikigami. Before the two can even realize they're in danger, Kohaku's scythe cuts them both, reducing them back to mere shreds of paper. Holding out her hand to gather the shreds of her servants, Kikyō makes her appearance, staring at Kohaku and simply saying "You... Child... You belong to Naraku?" *Inuyasha and the group are heading in the direction where Kagome senses a sacred jewel shard. She says it's Kohaku. Characters in Order of Appearance Category:Chapters